drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
King Ghidorah (Anime)
Ghidorah (jap. ギドラ, Gidora) ist ein dreiköpfiger Drache aus dem Film Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Er unterscheidet sich stark von früheren Inkarnationen von King Ghidorah. Allgemein Ghidorah existiert in der Leere zwischen den Dimensionen. Über Dimensionsportale kann er seine 20km langen Hälse in unsere Dimension recken, um dort Planeten zu verschlingen. Dazu verwendet er extrem erhöhte Schwerkraft. Design Im Film selbst sind, abgesehen von Silhouetten, nur seine Hälse zu sehen. Tatsächlich besitzt er jedoch einen Körper, dem des klassischen King Ghidorah nicht unähnlich, mit je einem Paar Flügel, Beine und Schwänze. Die Köpfe bestehen großteils aus langen, dünnen Mäulern und sind mit unregelmäßig angeordneten Augen bedeckt. Das Design ist, wie bei Godzilla Earth, an Pflanzen angelehnt. Die Hauptinspiration für Ghidorah waren Rosen, auf denen vor allem die Stacheln an Ghidorahs rankenartigen Hälsen basieren. Laut Regisseur Hiroyuki Seshita sollte Ghidorah gleichzeitig erschreckend und göttlich aussehen. Eine erste Skizze für das Design wurde von Seshita basierend auf einer Idee von Drehbuchautor Gen Urobuchi erstellt. Das Haupt-Thema des Designs sind Blitze'GODZILLA: The Planet Eater Kinoprogramm', Toho, 9. November 2018. Da Ghidorah ein "völlig anders entwickelter Godzilla" sein sollte, wurden die von Godzilla abstammenden Servum-Kreaturen als Basis für das Modell verwendet'GODZILLA: The Planet Eater Kinoprogramm', Toho, 9. November 2018. Laut Seshita war es wichtig, dass das Design nicht zu nahe an früheren Inkarnationen von King Ghidorah ist, um die Designer nicht einzuschränkenMantan Web: ゴジラ：アニメ版ギドラ誕生秘話　バラや植物のトゲのような造形　キングギドラとの関係は？. Handlung Ursprung Laut Regisseur Hiroyuki Seshita ist Ghidorah das Ergebnis eines Verlaufs der Evolution, in der das Leben physische Körper komplett hinter sich lassen und zu reiner Energie werden konnte. Diese Entwicklung erlaubt Ghidorah, in andere Dimensionen vorzudringenMantan Web: ゴジラ：アニメ版ギドラ誕生秘話　バラや植物のトゲのような造形　キングギドラとの関係は？. Vor 100.000 Jahren zerstörte Ghidorah den Planeten Exifcalus, von dem die Exif stammten. Dies geschah freiwillig, da die Exif Ghidorah als den Goldenen König anbetetenGodzilla Anime: News. Den Beschluss zu dieser Einstellung fassten die Exif, als sie einst erkannten, dass das Universum endlich ist und sowieso irgendwann zerstört wird. Aus ihrer Sicht sind Energiewesen wie Ghidorah eine Form göttlicher Strafe für Zivilisationen, die sich selbst als Krone der Schöpfung ansehen. Metphies erzählte Haruo, dass die Exif auf ihrer Reise durch das Universum viele Kreaturen wie Godzilla gesehen hatten, die Zivilisationen zerstörten. In Wahrheit wurden all diese Zivlisationen von den Exif zu ihrem Glauben bekehrt und Ghidorah geopfert. Auch die Erde stand schon lange unter Beobachtung der Exif, und Ghidorah könnte die Inspiration für die mehrköpfigen Drachen mancher Mythen sein'United Earth Significant report on Exif', Toho, 1. Dezember 2018. Godzilla: Eine Stadt am Rande der Schlacht Bereits in Eine Stadt am Rande der Schlacht (2017) nennt Metphies Haruo den Namen der Kreatur, die vor 100.000 Jahren den Heimatplaneten der Exif zerstörte. Zunächst hört der Zuschauer nicht, welchen Namen Metphies Haruo ins Ohr flüstert. Nach dem Abspann des Films wird die Szene allerdings wiederholt, und diesmal hört man den Namen der Kreatur: GhidorahGodzilla: Eine Stadt am Rande der Schlacht, Film, 2017. Godzilla: The Planet Eater In The Planet Eater verbreitet Metphies die Information, dass Haruo in dem im letzten Film stattfindenden Kampf gegen Godzilla nur durch eine göttliche Intervention nicht vom Nanometall assimiliert wurde. Damit gelingt es ihm, einen religiösen Kult zu begründen, dessen Ziel es ist, Gott zu beschwören um Godzilla Earth zu zerstören. Haruo jedoch findet heraus, dass in Wahrheit die medizinische Behandlung durch Miana ihn vor dem Nanometall schützte. Als er Metphies damit konfrontiert, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser das bereits wusste. Jedoch war die Lüge notwendig, um einen Kult aufzubauen und Gott zu beschwören. Mit seinem Versuch, die Wahrheit zu verbreiten, handelt Haruo sich die Missgunst des Kultes ein, und er muss untertauchen. Währenddessen können die Exif auf der Erde und in der Raumstation den Kult vergrößern und das Ritual einleiten, mit dem sie Gott beschwören wollen. Kurz vor dem Ritual wird Metphies von Miana zur Rede gestellt, die seine Fähigkeit der Telepathie erkannt hatte. Er zeigt ihr eine Vision einer dreiköpfigen, drachenartigen Silhouette. Gleichzeitig erwacht ihre Zwillingsschwester Maina neben Haruo und erzählt ihm, dass Miana in ihrem Traum den Namen "Ghidorah" sprach. Während des Beschwörungsrituals gibt Metphies den Kultisten jeweils eine Schüssel Suppe. Er befiehlt ihnen, die Augen zu schließen und die Suppe zu trinken. Dann offenbart er ihnen den Namen ihres Gottes: "Ghidorah". Die Kultisten beginnen, den Namen Ghidorah zu singen, um diesen zu beschwören, damit er Godzilla vernichtet. Metphies platziert ein rituelles Amulett auf seinem Garbetrium, und die Schatten von Ghidorahs drei Köpfen erscheinen und beginnen, die Schatten der Kultisten zu beißen. Dabei verlieren diese die gebissenen Körperteile in echt. Im Erdorbit erscheint zeitgleich eine Singularität, aus der einer der schlangenartigen Köpfe Ghidorahs hervorkommt. Er umschlingt das Schiff Aratrum, auf dem sich noch immer der Großteil der Menschen, Exif und Bilusaludo befindet, und formt ein Feld mit erhöhter Schwerkraft darum. Diese zerquetscht das Schiff und tötet alle, die sich darin befinden. Von der Erde aus zu sehen erscheinen zu dieser Zeit drei Portale im Himmel, die starke Blitze generieren. Haruo versteht, dass vermutlich Metphies dafür verantwortlich ist, und macht sich auf den Weg, ihn aufzuhalten. Godzilla, der seit dem Kampf mit Mechagodzilla City unbeweglich verharrt hatte, erwacht durch die seltsamen Vorkommnisse. Da taucht einer von Ghidorahs Köpfen aus einem der Portale auf und bewegt sich auf Godzilla zu, der einen Hitzestrahl darauf abfeuert. Jedoch biegt sich der Strahl ohne Schaden zu verursachen an dem Hals vorbei. Martin vermutet, dass Ghidorah die Schwerkraft oder sogar die Raumzeit selbst verändert, um Godzillas Strahlen abzulenken. Gleichzeitig wundert sich Josh, dass die Sensoren der Menschen Ghidorah nicht wahrnehmen und auch keine Krümmung der Strahlen erkannt haben. Kurz darauf schlägt Godzilla einen von Ghidorahs Köpfen mit einer Hand, die sich jedoch nur durch den Kopf hindurch bewegt. Dennoch beißt Ghidorah sofort danach Godzilla, wobei dessen Schild komplett wirkungslos bleibt. Erneut versucht Godzilla, Ghidorah zu packen, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Laut Joshs Computer sinkt Godzillas elektromagnetische Energie stark ab, während zwei weitere Köpfe aus den anderen Portalen erscheinen und Godzilla ebenfalls beißen. Weiterhin erkennt der Computer nur ein Feld ungewöhnlicher Schwerkraft, aber kein Monster außer Godzilla. Währenddessen konfrontiert Haruo Metphies auf einem Hügel, von dem aus dieser den Kampf beobachtete. Metphies erzählt daraufhin, dass er seine Mission erfüllt, Godzilla und die Erde seinem Gott Ghidorah zu opfern. Laut ihm ist der einzige Zweck der Realität, Ghidorah geopfert zu werden, was der größte Segen von allen sei. Dabei ist auch zu sehen, dass Metphies eines seiner Augen durch sein heiliges Amulett ersetzt hatte. Als Haruo ihm in die Augen starrt, hat er eine telepathische Vision, in der Metphies versucht, Haruo zu überzeugen, der Auserwählte zu werden, der die Menschheit anführt, Opfer für Ghidorah zu werden. Zu dieser Zeit erzeugt Godzilla große Hitze, wie er es bereits im Kampf gegen Mechagodzilla City getan hatte. Jedoch hat auch dies keinen Effekt auf Ghidorah, welcher weiter zubeisst und die Hitze verschwinden lässt. Josh und Martin stellen fest, das Ghidorah die Hitze so schnell absorbieren kann, wie Godzilla sie generiert. Dadurch sinkt Godzillas Körpertemperatur unter 0°. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Ghidorah nicht den physikalischen Gesetzen unseres Universums unterworfen ist. Deshalb ist Godzilla, der mittlerweile trotz seiner gigantischen Größe hochgehoben wird, völlig machtlos gegen Ghidorah. Aus Godzillas Sicht ist Ghidorah nicht mehr als eine Illusion, während Godzilla für Ghidorah real ist und angegriffen werden kann. Martin stellt fest, dass eine solche Kreatur nur in unserer Dimension existieren kann, wenn jemand sie kontrolliert. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass dieser jemand Metphies sein muss. Er macht sich auf den Weg, Haruo zu warnen, und Maina besteht darauf, ihn zu begleiten. Währenddessen stellt Josh fest, dass auch Godzillas Messwerte verschwinden, da Ghidorah die Realität zerstört. Als Martin und Maina im Tempel der Houtua ankommen, platzieren sie ihre Hände auf Mothras Ei. Maina beschwört Mothra, ihre Nachricht an Haruo zu überbringen, woraufhin Mothra in Haruos Vision erscheint und das Flugzeug zerstört, in dem er und Metphies sich befinden. Maina und Martin können Haruo kontaktieren und die Situation erklären, woraufhin dieser zu dem Schluss kommt, dass das Amulett in Metphies Auge Ghidorah kontrolliert. Nach einigen weiteren Halluzinationen von Metphies kann Haruo sich aus der Vision befreien. Als er erwacht, hält er Metphies Kopf fest und zerbricht das Amulett. Dadurch bricht die Verbindung zwischen Metphies und Ghidorah zusammen und letzterer lässt Godzilla los. Godzilla kann jetzt Ghidorah berühren und Joshs Computer kann ihn wahrnehmen. Auch das Schwerkraftfeld bricht zusammen. So kann Godzilla Ghidorah mit mehreren Schlägen und Strahlen zerstören, woraufhin dieser sich in goldene Partikel auflöst. Mit seinen letzten Worten teilt Metphies Haruo mit, dass Ghidorah ihn immer beobachten wird, solange er lebt. Solange die Menschheit technologisch weit genug fortschreiten kann, um Godzilla zu erzürnen, wird auch Ghidorah wieder auftauchen. Als Martin später einen der Vultures, eine Flugmaschine aus Mechagodzilla City, wieder in Betrieb nehmen kann, fliegt Haruo mit diesem und dem leblosen Körper der mit Nanometall infizierten Yuko auf Godzilla zu. Mit einem Hitzestrahl zerstört Godzilla die letzten Reste menschlicher Technologie und somit auch Ghidorahs Möglichkeiten, zur Erde zurückzukehren. Trivia *Während Ghidorahs 3D-Modell ein Paar Beine besitzt, sind diese in der im Film zu sehenden Silhouette nicht vorhanden. Galerie Datei:Ghidorah_Godzilla_Planet_Eater_Concept.png|Konzeptzeichnung Datei:King_Ghidorah_Anime_Godzilla_Planet_Eater_2.png|Ghidorahs 3D-Modell Datei:King_Ghidorah_Anime_Godzilla_Planet_Eater.png|Andere Ansicht des 3D-Modells Datei:King_Ghidorah_Anime_Godzilla_Planet_Eater_Silhouette.png|Ghidorahs Silhouette im Film Quellen *'Godzilla: The Planet Eater', Film, 2018 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Riesendrachen Kategorie:Godzilla